The Big Day
by TsundereGuy
Summary: Every parent faces the day their child leaves the nest to start a new life with their significant other. Even if that child happens to be from the future and slightly younger than you. LucinaxInigo RobinxOlivia with mentions of ChromxSumia and other pairings. First Fic so please read and review.


**Hey everyone!Tsundere Guy here and this is my first fanfic. I want to thank LegitElizabethWWEFan for giving me that final push to write this fic. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

"I hate having to dress up" Robin sighed to himself. Today was a big day for not only him but for the entire kingdom. His son was getting married, but not to any girl, he was marrying the princess of the halidom.

"I'm surprised Lucina even managed to tie down Inigo". The white haired Grandmaster thought aloud. "I'm more surprised Chrom didn't stab him with Falchion"

"Robin are you in there?" a meek voice called from outside.

"Yes I'm in here! Come in Olivia."

The door opened and in walked Robin's wife Olivia. She was wearing a very beautiful pink dress as well as having her hair loose and not styled as she usually had it. Robin couldn't help but stare at his wife. Olivia blushed and turned her head.

"I-i-is it t-to much? Sumia said it fit me quite well and-" the pinkette stammered

"No you look beautiful. In fact I might say you look rather…ravishing" Robin said making his best imitation of Virion.

Olivia stifled a laugh at her husband's antics. "Well we should get going,the wedding is going to start soon and it would look bad if the groom's parents are late"

"Yes that would be awful wouldn't it?" Robin stated.

The couple left their comfy home in Robin returned after his sacrifice, Chrom insisted that he live with his wife at the castle. Robin politely declined and bought a house in the city. Olivia and Robin also managed to start building her theater as they promised each other. They soon arrived at the caste and headed to the throne room. When they entered the throne room, they were greeted by the king and queen themselves.

"Oh good you two are finally here!" shouted Sumia. "We were so worried you two' wouldn't make it in time"

"You should go see Inigo" Chrom stated "He's a nervous wreck. I haven't seen him this nervous since Lucina brought him to the castle when he started courting her"

"Oh my poor little boy." Olivia said. She soon rushes past her friends and the servants to go check up on her son. Robin sighs and waves at the two rushing to catch up with his wife. If Robin knew anything about Olivia after meeting their children, is that she tends to fret over her children. Robin couldn't help but smile at the thought of that. After asking servants along the way were the groom's room is, he finally arrived at the room were his soon was. He opened the door to see his whole family in the room.

"FATHER!" Morgan and Inigo shouted as they both tackled their father to the ground hugging him so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Kids….choking…..not….breathing." he gasped in between the hugs he was receiving from his children.

"R-right sorry about that Father it's just that I haven't seen you in months since me and Owain left for an adventure" Morgan said. It was true as his daughter and Owain left for an adventure to tame the young man's "Sword Hand" (How Lissa and Donnel put up with their son's theatrics was still a mystery to him). He trusted the young man to take care of his little girl and he seemed to be a very nice boy.

"It's alright Morgan I missed you too." He told his daughter. He then looked at his son and gave him a smile. "Well Inigo are you ready for your big day today?"

"I am Father" the white haired mercenary responded. "I still can't believe I'm actually marrying the girl of my dreams"

Robin chuckled and took his wife's hand "Well now you know exactly how I felt when I married your mother." Olivia couldn't help but blush at her husband's words.

"Well I should head out soon the wedding is going to start soon I'll see you at the reception. Come on Morgan" Inigo said as his sister trailed behind him.

"Okay bye Mother bye Father" Morgan said as she sped off following her brother.

"Well we should probably head out too" Robin said as he got up with his wife and headed out to the wedding ceremony

The ceremony started and everyone turned to see the bride coming with her father escorting her. Inigo was breathless as he see his beloved in her dress. It was a white dress with jewels shining on it giving it a brilliant dazzle. In the back of his mind he was glad he managed to convince Severa to go with her dress shopping. As they approached the altar. Libra asked "How gives this woman away to this man?"

"I Chrom,Exalt of Ylisse, give this woman to this man." He said with the authority of a ruler. He gave a hug to Lucina and walked to Inigo and whispered something in his ear. Inigo nodded at him and shook his hand. After the all was done Libra began the ceremony

(Time Skip to the vows)

The ceremony was almost coming to an end when the exchange of vows came up

"I understand that this couple has written their own vows and wish to recite them. Princess Lucina you my start" Libra stated to the couple

"Thank you" Lucina then began to recite her vows. "Inigo, you are indeed the man who I love. I have loved since we were children playing in the castle. I am glad that you returned my feelings and accepted me for who I am. With this ring I vow to be with you for as long as we can be. I love you and no matter what the future has in store, I know we can overcome it together". With tears in her eyes, Lucina slipped the ring on Inigo's finger.

"Now Inigo if you may you may begin your vows" Libra instructed

"Thanks" Inigo remarked. With a deep breath he gathered his courage and began to speak. "Lucina I now know that you are indeed the woman of my dreams. Ever since we were children I always liked you and now it became love. I always thought I never had a chance with you being royalty and me being the son of an amnesiac man and a dancer I thought I wasn't worthy. There is also the fact that my grandfather and aunt tried to destroy the world" Inigo said. The guest all laughed at the statement while Aversa (Invited on a big part by Inigo and Robin) just shook her head at her nephew's statement. "I still love you Aunt and glad you could make it" Inigo said while Aversa just sent him warm smile. "Anyway back to what we're talking about, I'm glad you chose me and I'm honored that I will be your husband. I may have said this to every girl I used to see but now I'm saying it to you my future wife, you're the only one for me" he said as he slipped her ring on her fingers.

"By the power invested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride" Libra said ending the ceremony. Inigo then got closer to Lucina and shared a chaste kiss. All the guests cheered. Olivia and Sumia had tears in their eyes while Chrom and Robin both had a smile on their face happy their children found love.

The reception started as all the Shepherds began to celebrate the joyous occasion. Vaike and Gregor where having a drinking contest to see who could put the other under the table. Stahl and Priam where seeing who could eat the most meat. Sully was cheering on her husband as Stahl won the contest. All the Shepherds were indeed having a joyous occasion. All around many people were congratulating the newlyweds and wishing them the best on their future and Lucina then approached Robin and Olivia who were also waiting to congratulate the newlyweds.

"Sir Robin and Lady Olivia I trust you are enjoying yourselves" The blue haired princess stated as if she was in the royal courts.

"Lucina you know I don't like being called Sir Robin besides as my daughter-in-law I ask that you now address both me and Olivia by our new titles" Robin said hiding his snicker

"New titles?" Lucina asked "What would those new titles be if I may ask"?

"Why Father and Mother of course and I won't take no for an answer young lady" Robin said with a serious face. Lucina was clearly flustered by the Grandmaster's request.

"I suppose I can Si- I mean F-Father" Lucina said blushing and her husband's wide grin didn't help either

"Haha welcome to the family Lucina' Robin then brought the girl into a big hug and whispered so only she could hear. "Take care of Inigo I know you two will always have each other's back" Robin said. Lucina nodded and told him she would be sure to look out for him.

"Well we got to go see Chrom and Sumia now so I hope we can see each other after the first dance" Inigo said. Lucina said a farewell and soon followed her husband fingers intertwining together.

"It's so hard to believe that my little boy is already married" Olivia said with tears stinging in her eyes. "I wonder if every mother feels this way when their child begins their own lives"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did I know I feel the same way but I feel a sense f pride knowing he married a royal. Now Chrom and I will finally be related in some way." Robin stated about the man he came to see as a brother.

Olivia laughed at her husband's words." You two are certainly close it almost makes me wonder how close you two are" she said with a smile

"H-hey what's that supposed to mean?" Robin was blushing at this point.

"I mean you and him are gone for long hours in the day it makes me and Sumia wonder what you two do in that room for so long". Olivia and Sumia had become quite close since their husbands are always together. Sometimes in their talks they explore the possibility of both their husbands in that type of situation. What a woman can have her fantasies right?

A flustered Robin couldn't believe his wife was suggesting. "We just get held up by those stupid nobles and their problems that's all" Robin huffed and turned his head trying to hide the embarrassment on his face.

"HELLO!" Anna shouted through her MegaPhone Tome 'Ugh I really need to adjust the volume on this thing' she thought to herself.'WILL THE BRIDE AND GROOM PLEASE COME TO THE CENTER. IT'S TIME FOR THERE FIRST DANCE!'

Everyone began to cheer and holler for the newlyweds to arrive and begin the dance. Inigo, being the dancer, picked an easy waltz for his wife to follow him in the dance. As they danced everyone was staring at the couple mesmerized by how in sync they were. AS they finished their dance everyone applauded and cheered happy for the new couple. When they finished Inigo looked into Lucina's eyes as she did the same. They soon leaned in to share their second kiss as husband and wife.

"I love you Lucina" The white haired mercenary said

"I love you too Inigo" the Ylisseian princess replied. "Now and forever".

**Thanks for finishing the story. I really love AvatarxOlivia I married her the first time I played and I never regretted it. Please leave a review or a favorite if you enjoyed this story. I have some more stories in mind including an Avatarx Aversa and my favorite crack pairing ChromxTharja. Hopefully I will have a chance to write those down. **

**See you next time,**

**TsundereGuy**


End file.
